Matt's Fake RPs
Mattvivor: The OG Memorable Moments *MilkmanJim finding the fact that the tribe names were "pee" and "poop" in Bulgarian way funnier than it was. *KhaosKathy and MilkmanJim's EXTREMELY sexual relationship. *KhaosKathy randomly betraying her boyfriend MilkmanJim. *SG not trying AT ALL and winning, once again. *Snooki winning every single individual immunity. *Eynnus singing the Krusty Krab Pizza Song. The whole time. *O playing a parody of his brother, and then being forced to quit by his brother. *Jeff being boring but strategic. *Reddy playing a really self-deprecating version of himself, getting mad, and quitting. *Benji being really excited to rp then being out second. *Dyna playing a good character and getting out first due to Dra "strategizing". *Eynnus giving Lenora a lapdance at one point. *The exact same typing challenge with one aspect changed four times. Mattvivor: Oklahoma City Memorable Moments *O and CK play each other, align, and have an intense romantic relationship, each without knowing the other was actually playing them. *Benji being placed on exile during the tribe swap, then being forgotten and left there until the final four. *The Ligtning character, who just repeatedly yelled "SHA-CHRISTMAS!" *Fanny's pornstar version of Mr. E created after a fight with him. *Matt playing Fire's computer just so that he could die on sex during the game. He died having sex with Maxxx Zorbel. *CK and O voting out ChrisChristie, who was Toad, over Topless Lesbian, who was Nate, thinking ChrisChristie was Nate when it was actually Toad playing a realistic parody. *WeirdAl providing one parody per elimination. *JERapist linking a lot of erotic fanfiction he wrote. *HanSolo being a badass loner who was forced to be in an alliance with JERapist and WeirdAl. *FancyMan109 being so fancy that everyone voted him out. *MaxxxZorbel having sex with FancyMan and AverysComputer, but not MrBenji, who he considered his one true love. Mattvivor: War on Christmas Memorable Moments *Nate's incredibly offensive Osama Bin Laden character, who oddly enough aligned with Kevvy's Obama. *The Easter Bunny beating the crap out of Bill O'Reilly during a challenge. *Jewish God not spending any money at the auction. *Easter Bunny playing his idol on Jewish God, sending Michelle Bachman packing. *Bill O'Reilly, Michelle Bachman, and Slutty Mrs. Claus' polyamorous relationship. *Bill O'Reilly claiming to have cheated on Michelle and Mrs. Claus with Benji, who was very confused by that. *The jury absolutely ripping Benji apart for sucking. *The unlikely duo of The Easter Bunny and Jewish God. *Douchey Atheist and Bill O'Reilly's heated debate. *Skippy The Elf being the only sane person on the Christmas tribe. *Fanny winning with a sex joke. Mattvivor: In A Fax Machine Memorable Moments *Mana joining as an INV character to fill out the numbers, self-voting every round but one, and winning. *CK joining as Aunt Ania just so he could have a disturbing incestual relationship with Mike. *Sliemy not realizing what he was doing wrong, or what incest means. *Reddy being Rachel Reilly. Again. *Mario and TypicalSGCharacter convincing Jack that it was a 2-2 deadlock so Jack would self-vote to save Mario in the name of friendship. * EvilMatt109 plotting to murder the real Matt. *SG parodying himself. *Duke's typical Duke character being out early for once. *Noah showing up for whatever reason and being all racist and shit. Mattvivor: Electric Boogaloo Memorable Moments *Reddy and Fanny getting into a fight before the rp, and then playing tasteless parodies of eachother. Their characters fought in game insulting each other, which actually meant that both Reddy and Fanny were insulting themselves indirectly. *Nate and Nalyd making the final two, and everyone therefore refusing to vote for a winner. *Mika playing two characters, effectively screwing her tribemates, and then quitting when confronted. *Nobody noticing Shaquita and Shabootyquita were the same person even though Shaquita was the only one that did anything. *Dylan pretty much just playing Carmonte again and nobody caring. *The charming, ambiguously Hispanic Armando and his vow to protect the lovely damsel Tarmonte. *The Tickle Monster always offering to tickle people at inappropriate moments. *Benji deciding to change it up and not play himself, and getting voted out first. *SG playing Irony and trying in vain to explain irony to the other characters. *Dilma Roussefg.oddess *O played a TDArcade character and everyone accused him of stealing a character from Toad, even though it was a collab. Mattvivor: Technically Statuatory Rape Memorable Moments *EdgicMan getting voted out because Chef and Artis really didn't like the edits he gave them. *ApocalypseMeow's dream of a new world order of cats. *RapingRandy playing a clutch idol, then having to quit a minute later. *BB's character getting out because he refused to do anything but change the topic. *ChefHatchet and DisapprovingArtis' epic rivalry. *EskimoJojo being quirky but overall unmemorable. *The overthrow of the OTTP SeargentWeathers. *LouiseSampson's obsession with doilies. *Ness almost getting ejected for setting EdgicMan on fire, multiple times. *Ness quitting suddenly at final five, after yelling some stuff about a "social pyramid". Mattvivor: Misplaced, Comma Memorable Moments *Jeremy completely mindfucking Dyna, making him betray his whole tribe, and overall playing the greatest strategic game of all time. *Nobody ever finding out who played Jeremy. *TheLetterG bragging about how he sponsored the show. *HurricaneSandy's kinda horrible happiness taken in describing how she destroyed New York. *Ghostsofrppast kept changing to different classic rp characters, annoying everyone who tried to PM him. *Jeremy being such a strategic badass that he betrayed sweet, innocent Jay. *Dylan trying to use Mana's INV winner strat but getting voted out for being too big a threat. *Mika changing to J'Tia last minute upon seeing Garrett in the game. Mika was then voted out first. *Hercules kept trying to break into "I Can Go The Distance" but being interrupted by EpicSaxMan's sax solos. Mattvivor: Like The Pro Bowl Except They Try Memorable Moments *The SluttyMrsClaus-DisapprovingArtis-GreenrockEynnus "love triangle" in which Mrs. Claus tried to decide which black man she was more into. *The fact that INVivian once again self-voted every round and still made merge. *Fanny almost being Sandra with a sex joke. *EpicSaxMan slowly just devolving into Dyna. *RachelReillyAgain leading FancyMan109 on and tricking him into quitting for her when she was voted out. *The #BlindsideINVivian alliance that was formed when the outsider Rachel won immunity, which resulted in INVivian's unanimous elimination. *Tarmonte raging upon being eliminated, yelling that HanSolo and ChefHatchet were in a showmance, which actually convinced JewishGod to flip against the two of them the next round. *Snooki thankfully not making merge. *SluttyMrsClaus repeatedly failing to seduce Artis and Eynnus. * Chef's epic idol play that eliminated JewishGod, who was confirmed to be the fan favorite (excluding the KKK demographic). Mattvivor: Back To Basics Memorable Moments *S321 getting voted out first and threatening to make Nalyd, who betrayed him, "pay for what he has done. I'm going to make his life hell. I'm going to blow up his house with dynamite.". *Ashley not knowing about Benji's obsession with himself, and naming her character Benji, causing some confusion. *Tabitha and Anne's abusive friendship, where Tabitha, along with everyone else, treated Anne like crap. *Andy trying to name the merged tribe "Root-doot-doot-doo!" *The season's name being terribly misleading, with a twist being that post merge instead of winning immunity you win an idol. *AnneHathaway finally standing up to Tabitha and eliminating her. *Tabitha being a MEGABITCH and still controlling the game. *Caleb's obsession with Tabitha. *Caleb vowing to go #beastmodecowboy after Tabitha was eliminated and then being eliminated first from the final four challenge. *Anne making FTC against the largely irrelevant JaxsTasteInMusic and losing cuz everybody illogically hated her so much. *KingBenji being forced to stop playing after his mom saw the work "poop" on the screen. *Fedora Kid wanting to flip to the Razzle Dazzle alliance, but both tribes hating him so much they just voted him out unanimously. *JohnLiteralCougarMellencamp just being a literal cougar. *JohnLiteralCougarMellencamp playing his idol on Andy and then being rocked out. Mattvivor: Health and Fitness Memorable Moments *FrenchFries109's constant struggle to resist eating himself. *CK and O leading OPPOSING alliances for once. *Glucose's many failed evil plots. *JefftheChef turning evil for a very short time after his ally Glucose was eliminated. *Everyone voting out DoctorBenji not realizing he was not Benji. *FatAmy and AnorexicAnna's surprising friendship. *BrusselsSprouts speaking German, as per usual with Bruno's fucking characters. SPEAK ENGLISH LIKE A NORMAL AMERICAN YOU FOREIGNER. *AnorexicAnna being more than a little offensive, and Jax bringing her to the finals for that reason. *AnorexicAnna almost winning with troll jury votes. *Nobody having any idea who Dwayne Wade was and voting him out first. * Mana hearing about the AnorexicAnna character and getting really mad. *Rick Ross falling over at final nine and not being able to get up until final six. Mattvivor: All teh chikkens Memorable Moments *4 users playing Clucky and refusing to change. *Indi playing a rather angry Chick-fil-a parody and saying lots of offensive things yet making the finals anyway. *Rodney defeating all of the cluckys, including one in a tiebreaker firemaking contest at final four. *ChickenLittle being afraid of everything, including his own text. *FoghornLeghorn and ColonelSanders' rivalry. *ColonelSanders trying to trick everyone into frying themselves. *In the first vote, getting five separate "Clucky" votes, then randomly selecting a Clucky to send home. *LilNuggets being a tiny chicken who everyone ignored but also controlling the strategic game most of the season. *Mika quitting upon everyone saying Bruno's Clucky was better. *Nate's Clucky and Mika's Clucky's epic duel in which nobody was sure who was winning. Mattvivor: Fedora Kid's Playpen Memorable Moments *Fedora Kid hosting, and immediately disqualifying Sky. *Nate challenging MartinVanBuren, PinkGoldPeach, and BigBlackDick to do the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge and all of them ignoring him. *S321 playing a very mean parody of Bernice after she came up in chat before the roleplay and voting himself out. Upon getting voted out, he said "mission accomplished." *Jaxbottom betraying Jaxtop and his whole tribe, being a facking Cochran. *Jaxbottom and Jaxtop's bickering and fucking. *BigBlackDick just being a large black man named Dick. *GuyFieri calling everything very "moist, succulent, and tender" and being overall disgusting. *MartinVanBuren calling himself "history's greatest president". *Gollum109 calling PinkGoldPeach "his precious" and making sure nobody could have his precious. *PinkGoldPeach controlling the whole game but being very UTR and therefore losing the jury vote to Ben. Mattvivor: Return of the King Memorable Moments *Both tribes being called Coyopa and being orange, only to be differentiated by a period. *Nate playing his racist interpretation of a South American person, resulting in both being voted out first and being lectured by Mana. *StraightWhiteMale finding the UnhiddenImmunityIdol in the first episode, and using it to stay in the game despite being super douchey and hated by all. *UnhiddenImmunityIdol's lack of self-esteem. *Arlo being completely unremarkable. *BothTwinnies being one of those TAR-team type characters, but Mika using "N:" to differentiate them to no avail. *Olivia having some lame CPP storyline that Matt hated. *JohnPurpleRocker being obsessed with forcing rocks, making it his sole goal in the game, then being rocked out. *Everyone splitting the vote between StraightWhiteMale and BothTwinnies at the merge vote, trying to get StraightWhiteMale to play his idol, but being foiled by BothTwinnies finding out about the split and joining StraightWhiteMale against Marissa. *Reddy yelling at everyone for twenty minutes after being voted out. *UnhiddenImmunityIdol being played by StraightWhiteMale and thereby eliminated without recieving any votes. *Leif sleeping in a box and being shorter than everyone else. *StraightWhiteMale's epic downfall at the final four. *Dyna voting himself out at final three because he didn't care anymore. *OliviaSmith winning for some reason. Mattvivor: Dirty Dream Number Two Memorable Moments *Matt being really hard-pressed for a theme, settling on making the theme the song that he was currently listening to. *AdamDirks trying to be a super positive tribe leader, but being voted out first unanimously, in a manner that personally offended Dyna. *DanielleFoley trying to flirt with GothBoy to manipulate him, but getting denied, to the point where she now actually wants to get with him. *Donald saying nothing of value. *The Axis of Evil alliance of Treyquisha, HildaStronk and AndrewJacksonJihad. *Treyquisha being a girl version of the host that Dylan used to accentuate all of Matt's flaws, Matt not realizing this and still rooting for her. *All TokenBlackChick's tribemates being casually racist to her. *AndrewJacksonJihad fooling everyone by just being a really depressed musician when they all expected some awesome Terrorist/President. *UnbreakableKimmiKappenberg's positive attitude. *Treyquisha flipping JakeR to his side by giving him weed. *JakeR's tough choice of booty (DanielleFoley) vs. weed (Treyquisha), his two truest vices. *GothBoy quitting to save underdog TokenBlackChick, then trying to kiss her as he left, causing her to be all like "you really misread the situation here." *TokenBlackChick's final five idol bluff, which resulted in a panicked 1-1-1-1-1 vote that went to rocks. *TokenBlackChick not realizing that while she managed to not use her idol at final five, it expired after final five, and her being unceremoniously snuffed the next round. *Treyquisha thinking she had the win in the bag taking dumb JakeR to the FTC, not realizing what Matt himself never realizes; funny characters will always beat the person who played the best game. *Matt declaring Treyquisha "truly robbed". Mattvivor: Season 4 Memorable Moments *The tribes being named Home and Away, resulting in the Home tribe acting super cocky and assholish about their homefield advantage that wasn't even really a thing. *OTTNMinion breaking LanaLewis' necklace on the first day, causing her to go on a crusade to eliminate him. *Ashley getting out first and being really salty, constantly begging for Outcasts and talking about what a rich and illustrious backstory LanaLewis had planned out. *Benji playing his usual himself, but going for a high-concept version this time, still being voted out of his tribe unanimously. *DonaldTrump and UnionJack's tumultuous relationship, at first getting along over their mutual hate of Obama, but later fighting due to UnionJack's hate of America in general. *PrinceMarshmallow being a person from the PrincessLolly expanded universe, but nobody giving a shit. *PrinceMarshmallow making a big deal about choosing between voting with DonaldTrump and therefore America, or UnionJack and therefore Britain, ultimately voting with UnionJack after drawing it out a shitton. *PretentiousDouche not caring at all about voting between DonaldTrump and UnionJack and just randomly choosing to vote with DonaldTrump, who would win the tiebreaker. *DonaldTrump naming the merged tribe after himself, like he does with all things due to his small penis. *KindKendall inviting PrinceMarshmallow to the #HomeTribeAlliance chat, making everyone slightly angry with her, and forcing them to pretend PrinceMarshmallow was with them now. *PrinceMarshmallow winning every single immunity, leading everyone to act as if they didn't hate his guts and not vote him out, despite his pointless stories and screenhogging. *PretentiousDouche being a parody of what SG thinks Matt thinks of him, and SG eventually quitting because Matt kept saying in chat "yo whoever's playing this SG parody is SPOT ON". *KindKendall having been intended to be a UserEx parody, turning into a very positive portrayal because Toad still isn't over her. *OTTNMinion starting out yelling at everyone and stuff, but eventually going INV by around the third elimination up to his boot because Bruno got distracted. *Dylan|Stan being a villainous parody of Dylan and Stan from... real life by Reddy, having a split personality; Dylan, the rational yet boring one, and Stan, the insane troublemaker. Overall, solid villain. Reddy raged when getting voted out at Final Three though. *Felix spending the entire game trying to suck up to Matt, saying he was his friend, and trying to be cool, while really just being super gay. Won because people pitied him. *Matt being forced to putt LanaLewis far too high on his rankings as to not offend Ashley. Mattvivor: Production's Picks vs. Recruits Memorable Moments *Ashley being so angry that Lana Lewis not being selected for the returnee tribe that she played the exact same character in disguise wearing a mustache. *Ashley being voted out first again because Duke's pretty spiteful like that. *AgarioRedditor's constant complaints about people teaming up and Turks, which was kind of contradicted by the fact that he voted in an alliance. *Polly and IlanaMurkowski's rivalry, sparked by the contrast between Polly's rich, popular girl personality and Ilana's loner, tough girl personality, showing that both Reddy and Duke are amazing roleplayers who are very creative. *totaldramalego roleplaying for the first time with "doug", who barely spoke and when he did did so in one sentence fragments. *The four person Douchey White People Alliance formed between Treyquisha, BillOReilly, FedoraKid, and StraightWhiteMale. *Shellucifer embodying everything wrong with Shelli herself and the Big Brother fanbase as a whole. *Matt still not understanding that Treyquisha was meant to offend him, even though Dylan put in extra effort to make him unbearable this time around. *Dra demanding to be brought back as PrinceMarshmallow so he could "properly finish his storyline", only to be voted out first from his tribe after they threw the challenge because, in the words of StraightWhiteMale, "he seems like a queer". *Clucky being the voice of reason on the returnee tribe, only to be shot down because nobody understood her. *Ilana's clutch idol play, saving herself from Polly's Mean Girls alliance with Liz and Shellucifer. *Liz getting unanimously voted out after revealing to Shellucifer that she was actually switching out with her twin sister, and that if they survived five eliminations her sister would enter the game. Shellucifer believed this and turned on her because of it, even though that was not at all a planned twist. *TheLetterG and Clucky as the plucky underdogs on their tribe, and Clucky's heartbreak when her friend TheLetterG was taken out just before the merge. *Clucky immediately flipping to the Recruits post-merge, looking to force a tie. *BillOReilly naming the merged tribe "TheNoSpinTribe", because that is the exact opposite of how BillOReilly operates. *FedoraKid betraying Treyquisha at the revote, proving once again what a bastard he is. *IlanaMurkowski slowly building friendships and learning to open up. *The former Recruit members and Clucky seemingly having the numbers advantage, only to be betrayed by doug after BillOReilly and StraightWhiteMale gave him an idol to vote with them and FedoraKid against Shellucifer. *doug playing his idol right after getting it, despite recieving no votes that round. *BillOReilly and StraightWhiteMale betraying FedoraKid right after securing their alliance with doug, because even they thought he was too douchey, fedora-y, and neckbeard-y. *doug flipping back to save Clucky at final five, because he thought Clucky was funny and "didn't get what BillOReilly is". *IlanaMurkowski's four immunity in-a-row streak to finish out the game, allowing her to bring useless doug to the finals. *Every single person on the jury ironically voting for doug to win thinking they'd be the only ones because of how everybody was ripping doug apart at FTC. *Reddy raging after losing 5-0, banning Matt for three days. Mattvivor: Teenage Angst Memorable Moments *Gideon and Jay playing for whatever reason. *Bruno seeing that someone had entered the rp as JaimeLannister and quickly and excitedly changing to CerseiLannister so they could interact. *That person playing JaimeLannister turning out to be Sliemy, who actually knew nothing of GOT and just wanted to make sex and incest jokes. *Nate playing CarlyFiorina and making absolutely no references to the real Carly Fiorina, just shouting "BITCH" a lot and talking about liberals at random. *Gideon playing a Shakespeare character, well. *Jax deciding to give the black sheep of the Spears family the spotlight and playing JamieLynnSpears. *Ashley, having gotten into an argument over whether or not he was nice before the rp, played a super nice version of himself. *Chad's "cool kids" alliance of him, MarkMiller, and Mary. *JaimeLannister getting unanimously booted first from his tribe after CerseiLannister denied his advances because he was playing the character so innacurately. *MsCanada, the dumb beauty queen, and JamieLynnSpears, the dumb child star, forming a match-made-in-heaven duo. *Mana joining as SlotFiller to help Matt get an even number and then voting himself out at the first chance. *Paris trying to win the heart of Cersei throughout the game with a variety of sonnets and other poems, which upon looking up were all written by Gideon himself, impressively. *Chad being a total douche and having a borderline-abusive relationship with the sweet, pretty Mary. *Howard's hopeless crush on Mary and his dedication to save her from her douchey boyfriend, forcing MrE to align with Nate in an attempt to create an uprising. *Howard successfully flipping Mary against Chad and winning her heart, only for her to be idoled out the next round. *MarkMiller very obviously having a crush on his "bro" Chad. *TysonApostol's strong five-person alliance with Paris, CerseiLannister, MsCanada and JamieLynnSpears. *OTTPKari annoying everyone with his niceness and OTTP-ness. *MsCanada naming the merge tribe "Um... The Economy" because that was her answer to every question she was asked all game. *S321 getting wildly cocky in chat, talking about how "I think I'm playing one of the best rps- strategically - ever" and everyone getting tired of it and unanimously booting him at merge with an idol in his pocket. *The slow, drawn-out Pagonging of the New York tribe. *CarlyFiorina winning a clutch final six immunity, forcing the pairs of JamieLynn and MsCanada and Paris and Cersei to turn against each other. *Nobody realizing that AFK|Thinking was inactive the entire rp and self-voting every round until the merge, when Kevvy returned to wiki chat with no recollection that an rp had started at all. *Cersei winning the final immunity challenge and attempting to betray Paris, her admirer, but that being cancelled out by another self-vote by AFK|Thinking, landing Paris in the finals. *Gideon not knowing how final tribal worked, expecting a final challenge of some sort, and just being super confused throughout the whole jury questioning process. *Bruno winning a close jury vote because Avery threatened everyone not to vote for Gideon. *Ashley somehow not asking for Outcasts the ENTIRE time. Mattvivor: Mana Fucking Sucks Memorable Moments *Matt naming the rp while mad at Mana for hating Kelsey and Joey. *Matt being short on people, and heading to the TDWiki to grab 3 more. *Bruno playing a reference to something Brazilian. *Ryan and Ale obviously being Ryan and Ale to everyone except MrE, who didn't figure it out. *Epic playing an out-of-characterly bitchy Bernie Sanders. Not bitchy like an old man should, but bitchy like an annoying teenager would be, you know? Epic sucks. *Dyna not really feeling like roleplaying, playing Kendrick Lamar and just posting lyrics. *Ryan and Ale playing Heather and Alejandro, and constantly arguing then making out. *Blicharmichael2 roleplaying. *Slutty Chinese Food being a character idea Rhonda had had for a Halloween rp she ended up not being in, a girl desperately looking for a one-night stand on Halloween. *Geography Genius not knowing how any challenge worked and actually knowing jack shit about geography. *Matt and KendrickLamar arguing about what Kendrick's best song is instead of a first challenge, with Matt ultimately ending the argument with an automatic loss for Kendrick's tribe. *Ryan and Ale figuring out that everyone in chat was really liking MortonKoopa, and voting him out solely because of this. *BillyBobGravyboat complaining constantly about how Matt was trying to "take his guns". *Geography Genius losing to an AFK MrE in a geography trivia challenge. *Ash getting super cocky about having controlled the first vote with his generic CPM stratbot, and then being brutally blindsided by a plot by Bruno and Rhonda who did it just cuz they thought it'd be funny. *Everyone vowing to take out the Aleheather power duo at final seven, but Heather clutchly playing an idol that Ryan found hidden on the Poptarts wiki chat with no clues, somehow. *Alejandro and Heather making out awfully after Ryan played the idol. *BernieSanders hating Aleheather with a passion, and constantly begging everybody else to vote them out. *Geography Genius being rocked out, then still hanging around for two rounds as he didn't understand what had happened. *BillyBobGravyboat being really funny and stealing the rp, but nobody giving MrE any credit because they were pissed at him for enabling Ryan and Ale. *Alejandro winning every post-merge challenge and that being totally in character. *Everyone reluctantly voting for either Ryan or Ale to win in the end, Matt taking glee in their frustration.